


[ggAD]Redstone（PWP）

by nova2837



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angel Albus, Childbirth, Demon Gellert, Intersex Albus, Other, Pregnancy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nova2837/pseuds/nova2837
Summary: 標題沒有意義，就隨便取自麥塊裡的紅石（欸）年少惡魔（但實力很強）蓋 X 六翼大天使鄧天使＝雙性設定→→→預防針←←←性奴＋生產工具設定……？小蓋雖然愛阿不思，但他的愛也很渾蛋。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 「「「魔胎」」」！！！！！XDDDDDDDD  
> 中二死了我的蓋（你寫的）

　　門縫鑽進一縷亮光，阿不思盯著那絲光線許久，像尊冰冷的石像不動分毫。他不想、也不能動，層層繩鍊捆住他的手腳，將他束縛在木紋雕花的展示桌上，雙手在後，身體被對折，雙腿大開擺成M字形狀，陰莖則被魔咒貼合在逐漸圓潤的小腹，他潤紅的陰穴在胯下一覽無疑。

　　剛被擺成此種姿勢時，他的穴口、陰唇隨即被塗上滿滿一層魅藥，緊接而來是一根同樣裹滿藥泥的假陰莖。方被撞入阿不思就哭得不能自己，他沒辦法控制自己的呼吸，只能盡己所能地多吸入更多氧氣；碩乳上下起伏，彈跳中還噴出好幾滴香甜奶水。葛林戴華德這回沒讓他跪在地上把乳汁全盤舔乾淨，他一心只想讓阿不思在他離開前被慾火逼到發瘋。

　　『求我，阿不思。』巴掌落在其中一邊肥大乳房上，更多汁液被從乳頭噴灑而出，『求我解放你，從那名為飢渴的地獄；求我解脫你，帶給你至上歡愉；求我賜予你，讓你能孕育我的魔胎——』葛林帶華德故作停頓，從笑容中露出獠牙，『噢，你早就已經懷上了？但沒關係，我們將會需要更多子嗣，作為我統一三界的士兵，我們孩子的數量可不能少不是嗎？現在，求我吧阿不思，求我滿足你，求我給予你更多——』

　　門板大敞，阿不思眼睛都沒抬一下。

　　腳踏黑羊皮靴，步伐堅定而沉重，惡魔的身影乍看之下只是個十六歲少年，稚氣與年輕美貌正是他狩獵的武器之一。葛林戴華德挑起阿不思下巴，從唇齒渡過一口清泉，阿不思不願喝下，他就掐住愛人的顎骨，從食道強行灌入。

　　陰道已經徹底乾燥，葛林戴華德硬是塞了兩截手指進去，在他愛人的產道裡蠻橫開拓。春藥他離開後被大量淫水沖洗乾淨，桌上盡是藥與體液相融後的淫靡痕跡，阿不思度過嚴重發情般的整整一天，又在脫水與不得進食的狀態下活過兩日，第三天時罪魁禍首終於回來，並在歸回的第一時間就急著趕來繼續操幹他。

　　陰莖深入其中，乾澀使每一下抽插都伴隨疼痛，好的是阿不思已經習慣了，他也不是第一次被殘暴的手法逼迫性愛。「你都沒有釋放嗎？當我不在的這段期間？」手指滑過疲軟的莖柱，按壓上圓腹和膀胱，阿不思僅能小小的扭身反抗，「我可以允許你現在尿出來，反正你也不是沒在我面前尿過。還是說排泄之於天使，就和進食一樣沒有必要？」

　　直到高潮，葛林戴華德才讓阿不思徹底掙開束縛，光潔的身軀癱軟在汙穢不堪的桌面，任何髒污都只像是襯托。阿不思依然是那般優美，不管是在凡間糖果店的初次相遇、被撕開衣服強行進入的當下、還是大腹便便，逼近臨盆的姿態，看著阿不思的每一刻都令蓋勒特無法招架。

　　阿不思還是尿出來了，忍不住的還有大量淚水及恥辱，不一會就濕了整張面容。尿液沾染了他的腹部，滑進他與葛林戴華德緊密交合的隙縫，在桌面蓄成燙熱水灘，散發著令人不恥的熱氣。

　　除了哭到哽咽，阿不思再也沒做出其他事情了，他那張嘴從頭到尾就沒說過一句話，連尖叫或呻吟都少有，若不是親耳聽過他的天籟，葛林戴華德會認為他是個啞巴。少年發出輕笑，撥撥手指就散光了身上那些尿液，他抱起阿不思，心想或許還能在浴室裡幹上幾次。

　　蓋勒特許久之前就知道天使的習性：他們不必吃喝。詳細點說，是他們不會被渴死或餓死，也不會脫水致死，但天使同樣會感到乾渴飢餓、缺乏水分營養造成的無力痛苦，只是沐浴過的聖火讓他們擁有不死之身。

　　好一個慈悲上帝賦予的慈悲能力。

　　阿不思睡下了，蓋勒特招來一顆貢果，擠成汁液讓阿不思吃下去。愛人的唇瓣總是甜如糖蜜，蓋勒特老是不解為何阿不思厚愛凡間甜品，甚至化作凡人也要下界採買，明明他自己就是最美味的甜食。

　　他吞入阿不思其中一邊乳頭，往嘴裡塞入盡可能多的乳肉。為避免被逃跑，他平時不會給阿不思吃下太多東西，多年以來阿不思吃最多的就是他的精液，偶爾他也會讓阿不思喝自己的奶，至於用什麼方式喝就取決於他的即興發想了。

　　初見阿不思時他正位於凡界街道，裝作貧弱的乞丐孩童縮在牆角，癡癡望著糖果店裡前凸後翹的身影。阿不思不大會裝扮自己，他的豐乳在懷孕前就已經大到無法掩蓋，卻是穿著一套男性襯服及西裝褲，不論上胸、臀部還是大腿都緊繃著，色氣四溢。若不是當真無知，就是阿不思存心做出這些引人犯罪的勾當。

　　蓋勒特敢打賭，當時阿不思絕對沒有穿胸衣，若不是還記得多套件深色馬甲，兩粒挺立的粉紅乳尖就要一覽無疑了。光顧店家的客人無一不鎖定目光在他身上，阿不思正彎腰挑選玻璃櫃台裡面的糖果，他圓潤的屁股在眾目睽睽下飽滿而結實，然而實際上確實是手感極佳、耐揉又耐操。除了孩子，還有誰不會被他這般姿色所吸引？連老闆都是阿不思突然抬頭、要求結帳時才回神，要不他連口水都要滴下來了。

　　阿不思剝開糖紙，將兩顆硬糖納入嘴中，軟舌翻攪糖粒，蓋勒特聽到兩粒硬糖在他牙齒上的碰撞聲響。

　　那不是一般人，他知道。但那也不是魅魔，他們兩者在某些特質上太過接近，彼此相見反會產生互斥。那是一種更高尚的存在，更純潔、更無暇、更——

　　「你也想吃糖嗎？」

　　阿不思一出店門就看見緊盯他的小男童，他瞥了一眼手裡各抱著的兩大包糖果，心想對方或許只是嘴饞。他給了男孩兩顆檸檬雪寶，與他嘴裡所含是同樣的品項，那是他最喜歡的凡界甜品，天堂雖說有無數的珍饈與美酒，但似乎永遠也達不到凡間糖果的標準，就算將許多製糖師帶上天國也不行。

　　「謝謝您……呃，女士？」

　　阿不思臉上寫著錯愕。

－

　　翌日，蓋勒特帶阿不思去找他們的孩子。蓋勒特親自為他著衣，阿不思則坐在鏡子前，表現得像個死人。

　　他的胸部在歷經多次生產下大得有點過分誇張了，布料披在身上都像是裝飾性質，肉色佔據了大多數區域，臀圍也比以往寬廣不少。身體已經習慣他生孩子的頻率，甚至主動產生變化讓他更好生養，彷彿他就該這麼做似的，而不是位居權位，引領部屬及世人邁向光明之道。

　　曾經的大天使，在羽翼被折斷、被奪走的那一刻起，他連天使都稱不上了。

　　「走吧。」蓋勒特硬拖起他。

　　孩子們有時會到庭院裡面玩，但蓋勒特早先一步把他們聚集在屋內。這只是一次普通的身體檢查，蓋勒透用魔咒繞過一圈就能終了，帶來阿不思的目的只是為了讓他看清現實：孩子會成為他的將帥兵卒，在此之前更是牽動阿不思的把柄。他發誓要把阿不思逃跑的欲念碾除殆盡，讓阿不思徹底歸順自己，為自己而墮落。

　　孩子都沒有異樣，除了好幾個還保持獸首人身、或乾脆是半獸人姿態，但那都不礙事，他抱起最不省心的幼子，翻來覆去後再用魔力修補他之於其他手足的異常。這是他們唯一的畸形孩兒，但魔力卻略比其他手足強大，等他再大一點，就能靠魔力把自身調整為正常狀態了。

　　與阿不思在一起的第一年，在阿不思被渾身獸毛的長子大嚇一跳時，蓋勒特才發現阿不思並不了解惡魔生態。他們好似只關心凡人和他們自己——蓋勒特不禁這麼想，而他知道惡魔只關心自己，就像凡人只在乎自己一樣——惡魔比陰溝裡的老鼠還不值一提。

　　「這是正常的。別害怕，我親愛的。」阿不思難得沒有反抗被他納入懷抱，他親吻愛人的額角與髮梢，刻意放輕語調，「這對惡魔來說是很正常的，年幼的惡魔無法控制力量，時常會幻化出不同的動物形體，長大後就好了。」

　　前提是他們能夠長大。他多補上。

　　阿不思並不清楚，蓋勒特將他帶到長椅上一一說明：

　　惡魔新生兒畸形率與夭折率都是極高，四個孩子裡就有一個是畸形兒，且絕大多數在二十歲之前就會死去，屆時形體甚至不如一個六歲的人類幼童大。「所以我們只幫年滿二十的孩子取名，否則要是中途死了就太得不償失。」

　　阿不思在他懷裡顫抖著，朦朧的藍眼滿是驚懼。

　　「二十歲……？」

　　太短了，不論是對於天使還是惡魔，二十年的時間都過於短暫，簡直就是彈指之間。孩兒此刻還在嬰兒床裡酣睡，卻彷彿下一秒就會死於衰弱，阿不思的心臟被緊緊揪住，連血液都變得冰冷。孩子的出生並非他所期望，但無論如何那都只是一個無辜的嬰孩、無辜的生命，實在不該如此容易就被奪去生機。

　　蓋勒特親吻他的雙唇，試圖讓他好過一些，但那實在沒什麼用處，惡魔的安慰技巧比在糖堆裡打滾的孩子還要糟糕。年少嗓音開始闡述幼時差點用鱷魚頭咬死一個僕人的故事，阿不思覺得恐懼越來越深。

　　「至此之後所有僕人都不敢在我面前亮相，見了我都像差點被抓去吸乾靈魂一樣四處逃竄，我——」

　　他停了下來。

　　蓋勒特輕輕攬過阿不思，舔去他眼角的淚水，「別怕，阿不思。孩子會平安長大的，他也擁有你的一半血統。」

　　雖說他當時並不篤定，但十八年後的如今，他徹底見識到天使血統的強大。

　　蓋勒特．葛林戴華德與阿不思．鄧不利多的血脈，一個都沒有減少。

　　他與阿不思的孩子， **全員平安。**

　　蓋勒特揮揮手，小不點們各自鳥獸散，有些飛奔出門，有些直接從窗台跳了出去，撞碎一地玻璃。蓋勒特此時也不想生氣了，他早前離開摯愛三天，現在只想好好溫存。

　　他把纏在阿不思腳邊的孩子抱給其兄姐，將阿不思帶回房間。


	2. Chapter 2

　　蓋勒特在一片虛無中醒來。

　　沒有知覺、沒有記憶、漫無目的。他在空洞中徘徊許久，久到甚至不知道自己正在徘徊——直到被五感一點一點拖回現實。

　　耳鳴、睏乏及遍布全身的疼痛，當然還有壓迫他呼吸的沉重感，蓋勒特睜開雙眼。

　　這與他熟識的世界不一樣，惡魔看睡在自己身側的阿不思——天使甚至抱著他的手臂，將之塞進自己的乳肉中間——眨了眨眼。

　　頭痛不曾停下，腦海閃過一些記憶片段，過多的空白卻無法讓他做出整合。他像個廢人一樣。

　　蓋勒特很訝異阿不思居然還留著。顯然之前發生了他無法預料的變化，否則他應該繼續在他統一大業的路途上，而非渾身鈍痛地睡在伴侶身旁。

　　睏倦使他再次沉睡。待蓋勒特二度清醒時，阿不思已經替他擦淨完身體，正跪在床上舔食他的陰莖。

 

　　阿不思說他在征戰途中背腹受敵，不敵攻勢重傷昏迷；軍隊出現背叛者，是幾位忠僕用計騙過敵方才把他送了回來。

　　「你一直昏迷不醒，家裡甚至也受到波及，我辭退了大多數僕人，只留少部分不願離去的。孩子們很害怕，但也都願意為保衛家園……以及保衛他們的父親挺身而出。」阿不思用湯杓餵他喝下湯藥，蓋勒特聞不出這藥都摻了些什麼，他的嗅覺跟味覺尚未完全恢復。他抬眼看著阿不思，留長了頭髮的天使繼續說道，「我說服他們不要衝動行事。他們還太小了，也沒有作戰經驗，若是在外出了什麼意外……我會受不了的……」

　　蓋勒特一言不發地喝完湯藥，沒用表情或任何方式發出表示，對此情況阿不思也靜了下來，他垂下眼眸，輕輕吻去蓋勒特嘴角的藥漬，「我昏了多久？」喉嚨像被塞入一張砂紙，說話都得經歷被磨過一般的疼痛。蓋勒特抗拒著愛人的吻，阿不思放下杓碗，識相地退了半步。

　　「十三年。」他說，也令蓋勒特的瞳孔微微縮小，「但這都沒事了！我是說，你醒來了，盟內對你生死的質疑可以就此打住，孩子的安全也可以受到保障——」阿不思頓了一下，像察覺到自己太過激動，「當然，那得等你恢復，但不會花太久時間的不是嗎。」

　　阿不思爬上床跨坐在蓋勒特身上，「等你身體好些了我就讓你見見孩子們，他們知道你醒來都高興壞了，但我不希望他們打擾你休息。」他拉開衣服繫帶，豐乳隨即從衣物中彈出。阿不思的湊近使蓋勒特倒吸一口氣，不等反對阿不思便把乳頭塞進蓋勒特口中，雙手並用從乳房裡推出乳水。

　　香甜的滋味與記憶中如出一轍。蓋勒特事後回想，阿不思所說的話與他在前線時的經歷也確實吻合，他又暗中召了僕人問話，不論是齊從沙場上退下的，抑是他出事時仍毅然決然留在府邸裡的，都一概要他別輕信阿不思。

　　蓋勒特自然不會，但他也順著阿不思的意在好轉後用魔鏡查看每一個孩子的狀況。

　　他只清算一下數量就直瞪著阿不思，眼神冰冷沒一絲熱度。阿不思臉色刷白欲想辯解，臉色卻由青轉紅，連動作都有些扭捏，「他們千真萬確都是你的孩子，是我在你昏迷的時候……懷上的，如果不信你隨時可以查驗他們的血統。」

　　死白的臉孔總算有了一點溫度，蓋勒特微笑把阿不思攬進懷裡，吻了天使的髮旋，「我相信，阿不思。我一直都知道你會是個『盡責』的伴侶。」

　　阿不思身體軟了下來，蓋勒特的諒解令他放鬆不少，他隨即爬出懷抱，神情雀躍地只差沒有手舞足蹈，「你等我一下，我去把阿莫爾抱過來，你一定得見見這孩子。」

　　蓋勒特被獨自留在他們的臥房，阿不思離開沒多久房門便又拉開一條小縫，小團黑霧沿著門縫一路飄來床上，在蓋勒特身上形成一個幼小人形。

　　「爹地。」那東西奶聲奶氣地叫道，一個勁在他懷裡爬上爬下。蓋勒特認出那是他們的畸形孩兒，如今卻已是正常男孩的模樣，摸過兒子烏幽的黑髮，就連素有魔界天才之稱的蓋勒特都不禁讚嘆。

　　他原以為還要再過個幾十年，且那也比平均紀錄要快上許多了。

　　阿不思進門時抱著個紅髮小娃，蓋勒特確定那是他昏迷前還沒有的、阿不思「新生」的幾個孩子之一。他一看到蓋勒特身上的黑髮男孩，歡喜神色馬上又不高興了起來，「阿瑞，你可麼可以擅自過來吵爸爸。還爬到爸爸身上去了，快點下來。」

　　小男童直與母親鬧脾氣，他環抱蓋勒特的頸子，撇過頭哼了一聲。

　　蓋勒特讓阿不思不用在意，他拍了拍兒子的背，「你替孩子都取了名？」

　　阿不思坐到床邊椅子上，哄著幼兒看一眼自己的父親，肉呼的臉蛋簡直就是阿不思的複製品，除了紅頭髮還有那一模一樣的五官，連氣息都像真正的天使般清純瑩潔。他的眼睛比阿不思要大一點，只稍微擦過蓋勒特的視線變害羞地縮回母親懷抱。

　　蓋勒特心理了然，他等著阿不思如何解釋。

　　「你出事後我幫每個孩子都取了，就連後來才有的也是一出生就有了名字。我相信他們都足夠堅強，不必堅持等到二十年。」阿不思把孩子抱到床上，和年長的兒子雙雙佔據蓋勒特一左一右臂膀。小奶娃不肯脫離阿不思的胸懷，小手緊抓母親手指。

　　阿不思笑了笑，舉止流露出令蓋勒特刺痛雙眼的溫柔，「相信你已經認出了阿留斯，至今為止他已經很能駕馭自己的身體變化，雖然偶爾還是會有點……小狀況，但也很快就能控制下來。」

　　兒子一副要求誇讚的模樣，但蓋勒特卻遲遲不肯將視線轉離阿不思，阿留斯不滿地嘟起嘴。

　　「其他孩子們也都能控制魔力了，就像你從鏡子看到的，他們目前大多數時間都是維持人形，而不是半獸人或其他狀態。」阿不思終於抽出他的食指，小天使擠著臉稍稍哽咽，「我發現他們從前只是不知方法，但只要肯與他們一同學習、一同找出能讓他們控制魔力的路徑，他們很快就能學會，並且也保持得非常好。」

　　阿不思頓了一頓，有點緊張，「阿莫爾是……比較特殊的。」

　　他紅了臉，假借眨眼閃避視線，後又鼓起勇氣似的呼了一口大氣，重新對上蓋勒特的眼神，並也漾起笑意，「還記得從前你在我身上做的那些實驗嗎？你昏迷後我決定接續下去。一開始當然困難重重，畢竟以往我總是只被你綁在臺子上，除了張開雙腿、哭和尖叫外什麼也不能做，但最後我成功了，我成功了蓋勒特！」阿不思摀著肚子，全身雀躍地泛呈粉紅色，「阿爾默擁有我百分之百的血統，是用我的精子在我體內孕出的孩子——」

　　阿不思興奮到流出了淚，蓋勒透卻只認為這一切虛假到讓他快吐了。

　　「他是我們的第一個天使寶寶，蓋勒特。」阿不思說，「我們的軍隊越來越強大了。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阿莫爾Amor，拉丁語中的「愛」。


End file.
